Rainy Stripes
by aBoOm-Un
Summary: It’s a wintery night at Wammy’s Orphanage, and Mello is cold. Or is he? [Minor MattMello, Slight OOCness]


_**Rainy Stripes**_

**Summary: It's a wintery night at Wammy's Orphanage, and Mello is cold. Or is he? **

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Disclaimer: Death Note ≠ ****aBoOm-Un©**

**Author Note: This is my first go at Death Note fanfiction, and at that, a MattMello one. Don't be too harsh. Also, this idea attacked me about midnight and I just ****HAD**** to write it. The top I'm wearing is SO comfy. **

…**I want it to be Matt's.  
**

_By aBoOm-Un_

It was one of those nights. Y'know, the type of night that seemed like they would never end and no, that wasn't in a good way.

Wammy's Orphanage was being frowned upon with showers of rain, thunder, and soon-to-be hail. All the orphans, who were supposed to be in bed at least 4 hours ago, were all running around inside, playing games, drawing, and whatnot.

And this is where our tale starts.

While all the other children were laughing and playing in the hallways, ignoring Roger who was desperately trying to calm them down, Matt was sitting alone in his room. The sounds of his DS were being drowned out by the background squeals of delight. He ran his thumb over the screen, which was unceremoniously marked with fingerprints and whatnot. However, he was quickly back to his game.

Matt's hair was falling over his face, posed in deep concentration. His mouth was slightly parted as he licked his lips, his eyes furrowing upon the screen. The background noise of the orphans was getting distracting.

He didn't even bother to look up when he heard Roger's voice booming out, "**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! EVERYONE, GET TO BED, NOW!!!**" There then was small screams of terror from some of the girls and the sound of scampering footsteps of the orphans running back to their bedrooms.

"_Finally."_

A small sigh escaped Matt's lips as the background noise almost instantly faded. His eyes relaxed as he pressed some buttons on his DS and continued to play his game.

As the clock rolled over to two am, there were quiet footsteps heard. Then, Matt's door creaked open.

"Matt. Oi, **MATT**."

Matt, for once, tore his eyes away from his DS to see Mello peering in through the doorway, his bright eyes fixated upon Matt. "Can I come in for a moment?"

Matt gave Mello a look. "Do I look like I care?"

Mello slid into the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Clad in a plain dressing-gown, he looked Matt dead in the eyes and said, "I need to borrow a shirt. It's cold as hell."

Matt's bored look morphed into one of exasperation. "Why don't you use one of your own?"

"Nah. I tried, but I can't sleep in it," Mello sighed as he said this last part, as if he seemed annoyed to have to come to Matt. "Seriously, I usually wouldn't come to you for this, but I _need _this. It's so. Freakin'. **COLD**."

Matt sighed, and turned back to his DS. "I'm not stopping you."

Mello frowned at his friend, and walked over to the wardrobe in the far corner of the room. He opened up the drawer, and pulled out one of Matt's striped shirts. He examined the shirt closely, sliding the dressing-gown off of his body. Much to Matt's sudden discomfort and delight, the blonde was clad in only a pair of black boxer shorts and socks. Slight colour ran to his face as he examined his friend's body. Never had he seen Mello like this…

Matt gulped slightly and moved the goggles resting on his face as Mello slipped on his striped top, before tugging downwards and frowning slightly. "It's so tight. Dammit, how can you fit this?!" The blonde complained, continuing to tug on the top.

Matt smirked. "I'm younger."

Mello snorted slightly, before folding his arms. "You're such an idiot." He then punched Matt on the arm, a smirk creeping onto his face. He rested his arms beside him, before looking on Matt's bedside table. "Pushing my luck here, but have you got any chocolate on ya…?"

Mello rustled some of the papers on the table, before grabbing a packet of smokes, frowning, and making a face of disgust. "Damn, those things are disgusting. How can you smoke them?"

Matt was listening. His eyes were stuck on Mello's upper body, which was easily visible by the obvious tightness of his top. His defined chest was rising and falling as he brushed aside papers, games, smokes, and whatnot. Unconsciously, Matt licked his lips.

"I don't have any. Roger's began to keep it all in his fridge, which you wouldn't be able to get to."

Mello cursed slightly, before saying hotly, "Watch me. I'll get my chocolate **TONIGHT.**"

Matt smirked. "Whatever. Just don't wake him up, 'kay?"

"Whatever," Mello said hotly, folding his arms. "It's not like I'm a blundering idiot, unlike **SOME **people I know." He mumbled the last bit, just loud enough for Matt to hear.

"Oi! I'm not an idiot, dumbass!" Matt paused for a second. "You're so goddamn loud…"

Pfft. I'm out." Mello walked back over towards the door, before pausing for one moment. "Oh…And thanks for the shirt."

Matt blinked twice. "Oh, sure. Whatever."

"G'night."

"'Night."

Mello slipped out of Matt's room, his feet silently padding the wooden floorboards. Matt listened to the nearly inaudible creaks of the floorboards as Mello went back to his bedroom, in possibly a more light-hearted mood than before.

( - - - )

Mello quietly slipped back into his bedroom and climbed into his bed, considerably warmer than before. Before locking the door, he quickly checked his closet, under his bed, and anywhere else a person could see. When it was all clear, he lifted the shirt above his head. His fingers ran over the fabric of the shirt, before Mello lifted it up to his face and breathed in the scent.

Mello coughed slightly as the scent of cigarettes flooded his lungs. _"Screw you, Matt."_

He grabbed the bottom of the shirt and searched for that other scent, the one he loved _so much…_

Ah. There it is.

Mello breathed in the scent of Matt. That _wonderful_ smell, that _beautiful_ smell, that _fantastic, husky, manly smell…_

The blonde smiled happily to himself and flopped down onto his bed, a grin plastered onto his face. Suddenly, his smile dropped.

"_Hell. What am I doing?!"_

He gripped the fabric tightly. _"How did he get this much power over me?"_

Mello's face softened as he rolled sideways, the shirt pressed up tightly to his chest.

"_Anyone who smells that good could easily overpower me, actually._

_No…_

_Only Matt could."_

Mello grinned a sleepy smile as he sniffed the shirt again.

_"Only... Matt..."_

As Mello finally drifted off to sleep, the last scene that flew across his vision was one of a google-wearing, smiling young man of whom he knew too well.

The truth was though, that Mello wasn't cold in the first place...

* * *

**Kukuku, Mello x Matt is addictive. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

…**I still want Matt's top.**


End file.
